Beautiful
by Autumn Whispers
Summary: One-shot. There's nothing more beautiful than walking through a park. KuramaYukina pairing, birthday fic for YusukiShredder.


Wow, did I actually manage to get a birthday fic done relatively on time? That is amazing - usually they're at _least _a week (to two...or three...) late. Well, this is a KuramaYukina fic, sorry to disappoint some, but I don't see any around anywhere, and I like this pairing some. It's quite short (702 words) but I wanted something short and sweet, opposed to my usual ramblings that go one for ten or more pages.

This is a birthday fic for YusukiShredder, a very good friend here. Happy birthday Yusuki!

Disclaimer: Nope. Nothing. Don't own any of it. Sorries.

Beautiful

"It's so beautiful this time of year!"

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" he smiled softly at her.

Yukina giggled. She was glad she had agreed to a walk with Kurama. It was quiet – quieter than when Kazuma was around her. She knew he had only good intentions, but it got…tiring, to say the least. She held out her hand to let yet another cherry blossom fall into her palm. Delicate fingers closed around the petals.

Looking down at her other hand to the fingers that were laced with hers, she smiled softly, and closed her eyes. Kurama walked in step with her, and brushed a lock of hair from her face. He was glad she agreed to walk with him. He chose the park because he loved walking through it this time of year, with the cherry blossoms falling and everything blooming. The air was heavy with the scents of freesias, irises, peonies, and roses.

"Would you like some ice cream?" Kurama asked suddenly, and her scarlet eyes opened to gaze at him quizzically.

"What?" she questioned.

"Ice cream." He pulled her over to the stand where a vender stood, waiting patiently for customers to come. The man looked up at the pair, and asked politely, "What would you like today?" He grinned.

"I'd like one strawberry and one vanilla, please," Kurama answered smoothly. The vender handed him the two cones, and Kurama passed the vanilla one to Yukina.

"That will be 776 yen, please." Kurama paid for both and returned to Yukina who was standing a little ways away. "What is it?" she asked. It had started to turn into sticky liquid that was running down her fingers.

He handed her a napkin and replied, "Vanilla ice cream. Hiei likes it; I think you would too."

She nodded an took a lick of it, surprised when it tasted so sweet and cold at the same time, but was still nice to eat all the same. Watching him eat his strawberry cone next to her, she noticed that strawberry ice cream seemed to suit his personality.

They finished quickly, and Yukina noticed with displeasure that her hands were all sticky from the ice cream – it had melted quickly and ran down her fingers while she was eating, and she was too engrossed in her cone to notice it.

"Come here," Kurama suggested, taking her wrist lightly and walking with her over to the fountain, situated in the middle of the park. She knew she probably shouldn't be washing her hands in the fountain, but there wasn't much of a choice for her.

She dipped her hand into the clear water to find that it was a bit cold – not icy cold, but the right, refreshing kind. He dipped in his hands beside her and sat on the ledge.

Her hands swirled around in the water, making dainty patterns and ripples on its shimmering surface. His hands, under the water, moved and cupped water in them, lightly splashing her. She giggled.

A sparrow landed on the ledge where Yukina was sitting, and she turned. Her head and torso twisted to look at it beside her, and her foot, keeping her steady against the seat, slipped. She tumbled backwards nearing the water.

A warm hand met hers and they both tumbled into the fountain. Kurama's startled laugh reached her ears and she saw him, beside her, soaked. She chuckled quietly at him, and climbed out of the fountain.

"I'm sorry for pushing you in the fountain–" Yukina started, but Kurama interrupted her.

"Pushed? I was trying to stop you from getting hurt. I'm sorry for not being able to prevent your fall. Are you hurt in any way?" he asked, emerald eyes staring into her ruby ones.

"Not hurt, just wet." She laughed.

They continued through the park, dripping. Kurama looked over at her once, holding her hand, watching her walk through the falling cherry blossom-blizzard, her hair falling out of the clip, Kimono clinging to her small body, and a smile on her face, he realized that it was beautiful this time of year, and with Yukina, it made everything so much more.

End. Yep. The end, nothing more.


End file.
